Roxanne White and the Seven Monsters part 14: Roxanne Meets the Monsters
Roxanne: (yawning) Oh, dear! I wonder if the children are... (notices the Seven Monsters eyes staring at her at the end of the beds.) Roxanne: Oh! (The monsters hide behind the beds again frightened, but then they rise again with both their eyes and noses sticking out, starting from Elmo to Ludo.) Roxanne: Why... why you're little monsters! (The monsters back out and look at each other confused.) Roxanne: How do you do? (The monsters just stare at her and say nothing.) Roxanne: I said, "How do you do?" Dracula: How do you do what? Roxanne: Oh! You can talk! I'm so glad! Now, don't tell me who you are let me guess. I know! You're Sulley! Sully: (laughs) Why, yes. Yes! Th-That's true! Roxanne: And you're... you're Quasimodo! Quasimodo: (blushes) Oh, Gosh! Roxanne: And you, You're Ludo! Ludo: (yawning) How'd you guess? Roxanne: And you... (Migo tries to say his name, but he begins to sneeze, fortunately Elmo and Dracula cover his nose with their fingers.) Roxanne: You're Migo! (Migo then sighs, but does a loud sneeze, that tips his hat a little.) Roxanne: (laughs) And you must be... Jack: (laughing) Jack, ma'am. That's me! and this is Elmo. He don't talk none. Roxanne: You mean he can't talk? Jack: He don't know. She never tried! (Roxanne and the monsters start laughing except Dracula.) Roxanne: That's too bad! (Roxanne then looks at Dracula who is pouting at her.) Roxanne: (in a deep Transylvanian voice) Oh. You must be Dracula! (The other monsters laugh.) Dracula: Ha! We know who we are! Ask her who she is and what she's a doin' here! Sulley: (clears throat) Yes! What are you and are you doin?! Eh, what are you... Eh, who are you, my dear? Aladdin: Oh, how silly of me! I'm Roxanne Ritchi. Jack: Roxanne Ritchi?! Monsters: The Princess? Roxanne: Yes! Sulley: (chuckles) Well, well my dear quincess-- eh, princess We're uh... We're honored. Yes, we're uhh... We're uhh-- Dracula: Mad as Hornets! Sulley: Yes, mad as hornets. No, bad as cornets. Eh, eh What was I saying? Dracula: Nothin'! Just sputtering there like a doodlebug! Sulley: (sputtering) Who's buttering like a goodledug?! Eh, eh guttering like a-- Dracula: Aw, shut up and tell her to get out! Roxanne: Please don't send me away! If you do, she'll kill me! Migo: Kill you? Sulley: Who will? Jack: Yes, who? Roxanne: My stepmother, Poison Ivy! Monsters: POISON IVY! Quasimodo: She's wicked! Jack: She's bad! Migo: She's mighty mean! Dracula: She's an old witch! I'm warning you! If Poison Ivy finds her here, she'll swoop down and wreak her vengeance on us! Roxanne: But she doesn't know where I am. Dracula: She don't, huh? She knows everything. She's full of black magic. She can even make himself invisible. Might even be in this room right now! Roxanne: Oh, she'll never find me here. And if you let me stay, I'll keep house for you. I'll wash and soak and sweep and cook--- Monsters: COOK?! Sulley: C-Can you make dapple lumplins, er, lumple dapplins? Jack and Dracula: APPLE DUMPLINS! Sulley: Y-Yes! Crapple Dumpkins! Roxanne: Yes, and plum pudding and gooseberry pies-- Monsters: GOOSEBERRY PIES?! Hooray! She Stays! Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Snow White Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Parts